Como Cães e Gatos
by By Mandora
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando Inuyasha tenta ajudar Kagome a cuidar de seu irmãozinho Souta?
1. A Ajuda

**Legenda: **

" " Pensamentos dos personagens  
– Fala dos personagens  
-x-x-x-x-x- Passagem de tempo de um acontecimento para o outro  
(x) Termos e nomes com este símbolo ao lado são explicados no final de cada capítulo  
_(texto em itálico)_ Comentários da Kagome

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Esta fanfiction é baseada na obra: Inu-Yasha. Todos os direitos e personagens citados nesta fanfic com base na história original são de propriedade da autora Rumiko Takahashi. _(Claro, se fosse meu eu não teria enrolado o público por mais de dez anos com um mangá que ultrapassou os 500 capítulos, sem que o mocinho desse um único beijo sequer na mocinha! ¬¬)_

**

* * *

N/A: **Não me olhem como maluca depois que lerem esta fic. É uma comédia romântica, que escapa completamente de tudo o que eu já fiz, por isso terá caps curtos e agitados, mas nada de sangue jorrando e cenas tórridas de paixão. É claro que provavelmente vou deixar escapar um pouco do caos que habita dentro de mim, é automático, mas vou tentar não matar ninguém dessa vez, ok? ' Spoilers dos episódios anteriores ao 160. Esta fic se encaixa logo após o episódio 160 de Inu-yasha: "Um jovem violento que atrai a felicidade" Nesse ponto da trama, Inu-yasha já sabia que sua espada Tessaiga era capaz de absorver golpes de outros inimigos e usava três ataques: o Kaze no Kizu (Ferida do Vento), Bakuryuuha (Onda Explosiva) e o Kongousouha (Lança de Diamantes). Sua "relação" com Kagome também já estava bem definida, apesar de sua inesquecível paixão por Kikyou. Porém para Kagome era mais difícil, pois ela já havia percebido que o amava de verdade e por esse amor ela aceitava ser a "segunda opção" dele, pois sabia que em primeiro lugar sempre estaria Kikyou. Mas até para o hanyou (x) essa situação já estava ficando muito complicada e difícil, pois, por várias vezes pôs a vida de Kagome em perigo por tê-la deixado sozinha para ir procurar Kikyou. O episódio 160 se passa na época de Kagome onde as amigas dela finalmente conhecem Inu-yasha e o acham um rapaz simpático que se esforça para agradá-la, diferentemente do que o que a colegial sempre havia dito as amigas.**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 - A Ajuda**

_Dia Primeiro – Sexta-feira – 10:00. (O começo do fim da minha tranqüilidade...) _

Era um dia como outro qualquer no Sengoku Jidai (x). A manhã chegava preguiçosa, com uma brisa fresca. E apesar do velho hábito, algo naquela noite fez com que o galho daquela árvore não fosse tão confortável como de costume. Ainda latejavam em sua mente as palavras daquele filhote de raposa metido à sabe-tudo sobre aquela garota com quem ele tanto se importava.

**-x-x-x-x-x- FLASHBACK -x-x-x-x-x-**

– Eu preciso ir amanhã sem falta, Inu-yasha! Não vai ter aula, então eu vou ter o final de semana inteiro para estudar para a prova de segunda-feira. Se eu não passar nessa prova vou perder o ano!

– Prova! Prova! É só disso que você fala desde que voltamos daquele seu mundo idiota! – Esbravejou o hanyou para, logo em seguida, afinar a voz e tentar uma imitação forçada de Kagome. – Inu-yasha, daqui três dias eu tenho que voltar de novo para estudar e fazer uma prova muito importante da escola. – Deu uma ênfase cheia de esnobismo no trecho "muito importante". – Encontrar o Naraku é muito mais importante!

A jovem, contrariando o esperado pelo hanyou, apenas reteve as mãos ao longo do corpo e manteve-se firme.

– Eu vou. – E retirou-se, deixando-o falando sozinho.

– Kagome, volte aqui! Eu ainda não terminei!

Enquanto caminhava em direção à cabana da velha sacerdotisa Kaede, a colegial não se deu sequer ao trabalho de virar-se ao acenar para ele, foi apenas um gesto formal de adeus. Ele cruzou os braços, com a cara emburrada. Logo percebeu os olhares atônitos dos outros três companheiros de jornada.

– O que é que vocês estão olhando, heim?

Sango e Miroku desconversaram e logo trataram de retirar-se, já conheciam de cor o mau-humor daquele hanyou toda vez que Kagome retornava à sua época. Talvez por isso mesmo Shippou tenha decidido ficar e cutucar a ferida recente, fazendo aquele barulhinho típico e irritante de desaprovação com a boca.

– Tsc, tsc, tsc... Que coisa feia, Inu-yasha… – Repreendeu ele, com os braços cruzados na altura do peito. – Desse jeito, qualquer dia a Kagome vai e não volta nunca mais.

O hanyou fez menção de responder qualquer coisa com a sua peculiar falta de educação, mas aquelas palavras ressoaram em sua mente, impedindo-o de revidar. "...qualquer dia a Kagome vai e não volta nunca mais."

Será mesmo? Será que ela realmente o abandonaria depois de tudo o que passaram juntos? Não, ele não podia acreditar que ela seria tão superficial assim. Ela prometeu que sempre estaria ao lado dele. E apesar de um lampejo de culpa e consciência o alertarem de que ele estava sendo um tanto irracional, ele ainda mantinha seu porte orgulhoso.

– Se ela não quiser voltar, Shippou, – disse ele, com um tom muito sério e calmo. – é porque não se importa com ninguém aqui! – E saiu.

– Ahh... Inu-yasha, seu cabeça-dura... – Lamentou o filhote de raposa.

**-x-x-x-x-x- FIM DO FLASHBACK -x-x-x-x-x-**

Ele respirou fundo e resolveu seguir até o poço, para pelo menos se despedir. "Assim ela não pode dizer que eu não ligo!" Pensou ele emburrado. Mas ao chegar a meio caminho do poço, para sua surpresa, encontrou novamente seus três companheiros de jornada, que logo disseram que ela já havia passado para o outro lado.

– Ela levantou cedo, Inu-yasha, provavelmente nem dormiu e foi logo para o poço. – Comentou Sango.

– É, ela devia estar mesmo muito empolgada para voltar logo para aquele mundinho esquisito dela. – Escarneceu ele, cruzando os braços.

– É a casa dela, seu mal-agradecido. – Disse Miroku. – E ela não deve ter dormido de tristeza mesmo.

– Tristeza? – Tentou disfarçar a surpresa e a preocupação.

– Tristeza, sim senhor! Ela não falou nada, mas estava com os olhos inchados, como se tivesse chorado durante a noite. – Completou o monge.

– Hunf! – Cruzou os braços, fingindo indiferença. – Aquela bobona deve ter se assustado com algum bicho esquisito!

– O único bicho esquisito por aqui capaz de fazer a Kagome chorar é você, Inu-yasha. – Finalizou Shippou, saindo seguido pelos outros dois, assim meio de nariz em pé.

– E eu agora tenho culpa das esquisitices dela?! – Gritou mais para o nada, pois os três já seguiam distantes e sequer lhe deram atenção.

Ele virou-se e olhou na direção do poço. "Kagome..." Caminhou mais alguns metros até se aproximar e sentou-se de cócoras diante do poço, com o queixo apoiado na beirada, olhando para o fundo dele.

– Ah! Mas o que isso importa? – Perguntou-se em voz alta, sentando-se em pose de Buda e cruzando os braços. Torceu o rosto para outra direção e por pouco não percebeu os três companheiros escondidos atrás dos arbustos, que espiavam a cena de modo furtivo, apenas desejando que o orgulhoso hanyou desse o braço a torcer e fosse atrás dela. Mas ele logo voltou sua atenção para o poço, com um ar de arrependido seguido de um breve suspirar. "Será que você não voltaria mais para mim?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Dentro daquele quarto, o único ruído audível era o som do lápis riscando o papel. Estava a jovem colegial, concentrada em seus estudos, fazendo anotações, cálculos, em sua escrivaninha. Estava rodeada de bolinhas de papel, tantas que nem mesmo a cestinha de lixo em seu quarto comportava. Um barulho de gritaria de criança chamou-lhe a atenção.

– Souta, pare com essa gritaria! Estou tentando estudar!

– Ah, mana! O Buyo não quer deixar eu dar banho nele!

– Deixe o gato em paz! – Tentou concentrar-se novamente em seus afazeres, mas os miados desesperados do gato a interromperam outra vez. – Souta!!!

– Está bem, está bem! Já parei! – Havia uma nota de insatisfação na voz dele.

Ao voltar os olhos novamente para o caderno, percebera o erro em uma de suas anotações. Irritada, ela arrancou mais uma folha, amassou-a e jogou-a para trás, sem nem ao menos se certificar de ter acertado ou não a lixeira. Apoiou os braços sobre a mesa e cobriu o rosto, tentando acalmar-se, apenas para que seus pensamentos a levassem para uma outra era. "Encontrar o Naraku é muito mais importante!" Foi a frase que ecoou em sua mente, tirando-lhe a concentração dos estudos.

– Eu sei que encontrar o Naraku é importante, mas a minha vida aqui também é importante. Será que ele não consegue entender isso? Eu não posso... – Interrompeu-se de súbito, como se houvesse se dado conta de algo importante e triste. – Eu não posso ficar lá para sempre.

Ela fez força para não deixar as lágrimas que lhe vieram aos olhos cair. Sentiu uma brisa suave adentrar a janela do quarto, soprando-lhe nas costas. "Mas eu jurava ter fechado essa janela." Virou-se para deparar-se com o hanyou no parapeito da janela. E, apesar do semblante sério dele, ela sorriu, esquecendo-se das lágrimas que tanta força fizera para segurar e que agora estavam libertas. Ele fez cara de espanto e reclamou como de costume.

– Mas o que foi que eu fiz agora? Eu mal cheguei e você já está chorando! – Exclamou ele, atrapalhado.

Ela percebeu que ele não havia escutado o que ela pensara em voz alta poucos momentos antes. "Que bom que ele não me escutou." Ela apenas se levantou, foi até a janela, o pegou pela mão e o levou até sua cama, onde ambos se sentaram lado a lado.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Inu-yasha?

– Você estava demorando demais, então resolvi vir ver se precisava de alguma ajuda. – Respondeu ele, meio sem graça.

"Ai, mas como ele é impaciente... Não faz nem três horas que eu voltei."

Ele estava sentado sobre a cama, naquela sua habitual posição de Buda, os braços cruzados na altura do peito e braços dentro das mangas do quimono. Ouvir aquelas palavras dele, naquela situação, acabou por arrancar uma risada da colegial.

– Qual é a graça, Kagome? Por acaso você acha que eu não posso? Eu sou muito esperto!

– Desculpe, Inu-yasha, mas por acaso você entende de matemática?

– Mate... Mate quem? Nessa sua época as escolas ensinam como matar?

Ela riu de novo da ingenuidade dele, mas logo tentou se conter ao perceber a ponta de irritação e a veia que saltava na testa dele.

– Ma-te-má-ti-ca. – Repetiu ela, pausadamente. – Não é para matar ninguém, isso dá cadeia por aqui. É uma aula onde nós aprendemos a fazer contas...

– Ah, e por que você não falou logo? Fica usando esse monte de palavras esquisitas. Eu sei muito bem fazer contas!

– Olha, eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas é que essas contas são mais complicadas e...

– E desde quando um mais um é diferente de dois? Pergunta, vamos! – Pediu ele, empolgado.

Ela começou a ficar sem graça com a insistência dele, mas mesmo assim foi até a escrivaninha, pegou o caderno e mostrou o que para ele mais pareciam um monte de rabiscos a ermo. Ele realmente não poderia entender de álgebra ou geometria.

– É, você tem razão. São contas diferentes. – Ele virou o rosto para a direção da janela.

Ela percebeu a frustração dele e tentou animá-lo.

– Tem outra coisa que você poder fazer para me ajudar, Inu-yasha.

– Sério? – A encarou com um daqueles raros sorrisos no rosto, o que a incentivou.

– A mamãe e o vovô viajaram para visitar uma tia minha que mora longe e que está muito doente. Já que eu ia ficar em casa, deixaram o Souta. Só que eles só vão voltar na segunda de manhã e, como eu tenho que estudar, ele fica entediado e acaba perturbando o gato. Fazem tanto barulho que me tira toda a concentração. Você poderia ficar brincando com o Souta e mantê-lo ocupado para que eu possa estudar em paz?

Logo o sorriso no rosto dele se desfez, dando lugar a uma sombra de mau-humor, acompanhada de uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Você quer que eu fique de babá do seu irmão, Kagome?

– É, só um pouco, vai. Você não disse que queria me ajudar? Por favor? – Dessa vez foi ela quem deu um daqueles lindos sorrisos, acompanhado de olhos pidões. "Teria sido melhor ter ficado por lá..." Pensou ele. Mas o fato de estar perto dela e poder ajudá-la já eram suficientes para animá-lo a enfrentar o pequeno Souta e suas vontades.

– Tudo bem, eu ajudo. – Concordou ele resignado. Ela o abraçou inesperadamente e tão cheia de alegria que o deixou desconcertado a princípio, mas logo ele se rendeu ao abraço.

– Obrigada, Inu-yasha. – Agradeceu ela, com uma voz tão suave e singela, que causou um arrepio momentâneo nele. Logo ele se desvencilhou do abraço e caminhou em direção à porta.

– Não se preocupe com nada! – E saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ela riu rapidamente e logo tratou de voltar para seus estudos. "É bom ter ele por perto." Havia uma alegria agora em seu rosto, apesar dos difíceis cálculos que tinha pela frente.

* * *

(x) Hanyou – Meio-youkai (metade youkai (x), metade humano). Por ser um cruzamento dentre as duas espécies, um hanyou pode, em um dia aleatório do mês, perder todos os seus poderes de youkai e tornar-se totalmente humano. Nesse período, eles procuram abrigo seguro, uma vez que se sentem enfraquecidos pela falta de sua força demoníaca. 

(x) Youkai – Ser fantástico da cultura japonesa dotado de poderes extraordinários; fantasma; demônio.

(x) Sengoku Jidai – Período feudal japonês, datado entre os séculos XV e XVI.


	2. A Máquina De Lavar

**Capítulo 2 – A Máquina De Lavar **

_Dia Primeiro – Sexta-feira – 10:30h (Ainda...) _

Do outro lado da porta do quarto, o hanyou permaneceu parado, encostado nela, com os braços cruzados na altura do peito, olhando fixamente para o nada. "...qualquer dia a Kagome vai e não volta nunca mais." Foi a frase que novamente soou em sua mente. Ele sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como que tentando tirar aquela idéia que martelava dentro dela. Mas não podia evitar, sua consciência também o acusava, principalmente no tocante a Kikyou.

"Eu não poderia culpá-la se ela não quisesse mais voltar. Ela quase morreu por minha causa." Lembrou-se de quando retirou seu corpo quase sem vida da cabana em chamas, armadilha preparada pelos Shichinintai (x). Foi um dos raros momentos em sua vida que ele achou ter perdido tudo. Ela. Foram várias as vezes em que ele quase a perdeu, quando não por causa de Naraku, por causa de Kikyou. Ele não podia evitar. Era mais forte que ele.

"Eu apenas gostaria que as duas ficassem bem. Será que é pedir demais por isso? Mas cada vez que tento salvar uma, a outra sofre..." Tentou imaginar que tudo aquilo seria culpa de Naraku. Não estaria errado de certa forma, mas parte do sofrimento delas era culpa apenas dele. Só dele. Culpa de sua ansiedade, orgulho, teimosia e, também, do enorme amor que sentia por ambas.

– Por que eu não consigo me decidir? – Perguntou-se ele, com voz tremula.

– Decidir o quê, mano-cachorro?

Foi quando ele se deu conta de que estava sendo observado de forma curiosa pelo irmão menor de Kagome. Ele se atrapalhou um pouco e tentou mudar o rumo da conversa.

– Hei, pirralho! É muito feio ficar espiando as pessoas, sabia?

– Eu não tenho culpa. Você que estava aí parado na porta do quarto da Kagome que nem um zumbi! Ela brigou com você de novo? O que foi que você aprontou dessa vez?

– Ora, seu... – Resmungou ele, com punho cerrado e uma veia saltada na testa. – Anda, eu vou ficar com você para que a Kagome possa estudar.

– Legal! Você vai ser a minha babá!

Inu-yasha arregalou os olhos e esbravejou.

– Eu não sou sua babá! Só vou tomar conta de você!

– No meu mundo isso é trabalho de babá... – Respondeu o menino, com ares de quem fingia dúvida.

Diante da resposta dele, o hanyou se desarmou, não adiantava continuar discutindo. Pegou Souta pelo braço e saiu descendo as escadas.

– O que foi, mano-cachorro?

– A Kagome precisa estudar e você e o gato são muito barulhentos. Fique aí sentado. – Colocou o menino diante da televisão. Só então se deu conta de que algo faltava. – Agora onde está aquele gato? – Percebeu uma gota de suor descer a testa do menino e um sorriso sem graça se esboçar na face dele. – Souta, cadê o gato?

– Sabe o que é... – Começou ele, meio gago e atrapalhado, dedilhando os dedos uns nos outros, como que procurando as palavras certas. – O Buyo brincou lá fora hoje e ficou muito sujo, então eu queria dar banho nele no banheiro. Só que a mana reclamou do barulho dele, então eu achei que um lugar fechado iria abafar o barulho.

– Souta, – começou ele, cruzando os braços. – onde está o gato? – Havia uma seriedade assustadoramente calma em sua voz.

– Errh... Na máquina de lavar! – Cobriu a cabeça, esperando por uma coça, mas logo percebeu que o semblante sério de Inu-yasha agora assumia uma feição de dúvida.

– Vocês têm uma máquina de lavar gatos aqui? Mas por que você não a usou antes de ficar fazendo todo aquele barulho e perturbar a sua irmã?

– Acho que você não entendeu, mano-cachorro. Essa máquina é para lavar roupas, sabe. Ela fica fechada, cheia de água e sabão, chacoalhando tudo pra lá e pra cá... – Souta fez um gesto com as mãos de quem estava sacudindo algo com muita força, o que deixou o hanyou horrorizado.

– Você ficou maluco, seu pirralho? Quer matar o gato por acaso?! Onde ele está?

Então o menino guiou o hanyou até a lavanderia da casa onde ele pôde constatar aquela estranha geringonça barulhenta funcionando. Era um daqueles modelos com a tampa redonda de vidro na frente, possibilitando a visão do interior. E, dentro dela, debatia-se desesperadamente ninguém mais ninguém menos que Buyo, o gato.

– Não se preocupe, gato, eu salvo você! – E, no intuito de libertar o bichano rapidamente, Inu-yasha sacou sua espada Tessaiga.

– Mano-cachorro! Esp...

Tarde demais. Desceu a lâmina pela parte lateral da máquina, destroçando-a. O problema é que também levou junto a mangueira de água. Água e sabão se espalharam pela lavanderia e um gato, mais rápido que uma bala, cruzou o lugar, todo ensopado e ensaboado. Inu-yasha permanecia parado e boquiaberto, com a espada ainda sobre a fenda que abrira no chão, e com água jorrando em sua face.

– Era só usar o botão de desligar. – Completou Souta, emburrado.

O hanyou virou apenas o rosto para ele e esbravejou como de costume.

– Maldição! Por que você não me disse isso antes?

– Eu bem que tentei, mas você não deixou! Olha a bagunça que você fez!

– Eu? Por acaso fui eu quem colocou o gato naquela coisa?

– É, mas, quando a Kagome ver essa bagunça vai ficar uma arara!

Ele engoliu em seco. "Kagome! Espero que não tenha feito muito barulho..."

– Depressa, Souta! – Guardou a espada e tratou de pegar os tecidos que estavam na máquina e colocá-los no buraco da mangueira, tentando estancar a água. – Temos que arrumar isso tudo antes que a Kagome...

– Antes que eu o quê?

Lá estava ela, na porta da lavanderia, com o gato ensaboado enrolado em uma toalha no colo, olhando para os dois com uma feição de poucos amigos, além de uma contínua marcação de ritmo com o pé esquerdo.

– Kagome, eu posso explicar tudo... – Ele acabou por soltar o remendo que tentava fazer no buraco, que voltou a jorrar água novamente, dessa vez na direção da colegial, molhando-a.

– Inu-yasha! – Gritou ela, esquivando-se do jato d'água, mas não antes de ficar ensopada.

Ele novamente tratou de terminar o remendo, meio atrapalhado. Se um olhar matasse, Kagome os teria fulminado com o que lançou sobre os dois. Souta tratou de tentar escapar de mansinho, mas o hanyou o pegou pela gola da camisa.

– A culpa foi toda dele! Ele colocou o gato lá dentro e...

O menino começou a espernear.

– Seu trapaceiro!

A jovem apenas se deu ao trabalho de remover umas mechas de cabelo ensopadas do rosto com uma das mãos, já que a outra ainda segurava o gato. O gesto dela foi tão peculiar que chegou a deixá-los arrepiados.

– O Souta também usou a sua espada na máquina de lavar, Inu-yasha? – Ele gaguejou, mas não conseguiu reunir palavras para formar uma sentença e tratou de largar o menino. – Que coisa feia, vocês dois! Souta, você podia ter machucado o Buyo, sabia? – Notou um sorrisinho de alívio no rosto do hanyou. – E você, Inu-yasha? Podia ter matado o gato, ou até mesmo ter derrubado a casa com a sua espada! – Respirou fundo, tentando controlar-se. – Agora eu quero que os dois limpem toda essa bagunça, inclusive as marcas de patas ensaboadas que o Buyo deixou pela casa na tentativa de escapar de vocês dois! E em silêncio!

A jovem, com a feição bravia, deu meia-volta e desapareceu das vistas deles. Ficaram um segundo ou dois observando a direção que ela seguira, boquiabertos, para depois se encararem. Inu-yasha fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, talvez esperando por uma retratação por parte do menino que ele acreditava tê-lo metido naquela confusão com Kagome, mas Souta apenas limitou-se a lhe mostrar a língua. O hanyou ficou furioso, mas procurou se conter, afinal não queria fazer mais barulho e acabar por atrapalhar os estudos da jovem.

Enquanto Souta passava um pano no restante da casa por onde o gato havia passado, Inu-yasha tentava conter o vazamento na lavanderia. Depois de vários lençóis amarrados, o dano estava reparado de forma temporária, até que um encanador de verdade pudesse trocar a mangueira.

No interior do quarto, Kagome utilizava um secador de cabelos no gato, enquanto o mesmo desfrutava da cômoda situação de estar sobre a confortável cama de sua dona.

– Pronto, Buyo. Agora você já está sequinho!

O felino agradeceu com um miado, seguido de um ronronar e um gesto de carinho típico dos gatos, esfregando-se no colo de Kagome. Ele se acomodou no colo dela, enquanto ela lhe fazia um carinho na nuca. Havia um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto dela, até ela desviar sua atenção do gato para a escrivaninha e ver a pilha de livros, bolinhas de papel e os cálculos que ainda a aguardavam. "Ai! Isso parece que não tem fim..."

* * *

(x) Shichinintai – Exército dos Sete Homens. 


	3. Almoço Em Família

**Capítulo 3 – Almoço Em Família **

_Dia Primeiro – Sexta-feira – 12:00h. (Humm... Hora boa... Eu acho.) _

Kagome levantou o olhar dos estudos, como se tivesse se dado conta de algo interessante. "Hum... Está tão silencioso. O que será que aqueles dois estão fazendo?" Foi quando o barulho de algo se espatifando no chão e os berros do hanyou se fizeram ouvir.

– Souta! Eu não disse para deixar essa bola lá fora?!

– Desculpe, mano-cachorro!

Uma gota de desânimo desceu pela face emburrada da colegial. "Ai, por que eu fui perguntar?" Olhou para o relógio sobre a cabeceira da cama que marcava meio-dia e percebeu seu estômago roncar, chamando a atenção do gato deitado na cama dela.

– É, Buyo. Acho que está na hora de providenciar o almoço. – O gato, que parecia estar entendendo toda a situação, concordou com um miado, para o espanto da moça. – Às vezes eu acho que você é meio gente... – Ela saiu da cadeira em que estudava e foi até a cama para segurar o bichano um pouco, encarando-o. – Será que você é um youkai disfarçado? – Ele continuou seu forte ronronar. – Não... Acho que não.

Ela voltou seu olhar para a porta fechada do quarto e suspirou. "Apesar de toda a bagunça, fico feliz quando ele está por perto..."

– Vamos, Buyo! Vou fazer algo para comermos! – Disse ela animada.

**-x-x-x-x-x- **

Souta lançava um olhar vesgo e curioso para o almoço que Kagome havia preparado. Diante dele estava uma tigela de Miojo.

– Você chama isso de comida, mana?

– Ah, Souta, eu estou com pressa e foi o que deu para fazer. O Inu-yasha gostou. – Respondeu ela.

O menino observou, pelo canto dos olhos, um voraz Inu-yasha devorar sua terceira tigela e pedir mais com o rosto e as mãos sujos como os de um bárbaro faminto. O menino revirou os olhos, acompanhando o gesto com um suspiro de rendição e tratou de comer sua refeição.

– Esse aí comeria até pedra... – Comentou o menino baixinho, mas não o suficiente para a apurada audição do hanyou.

– Você está querendo brigar, é? – Perguntou Inu-yasha, com a boca cheia e observando o menino pelo canto dos olhos.

– Vocês querem parar com isso? – Ordenou a colegial, já com uma veia saltada na testa.

Os dois trataram de direcionar sua atenção para o prato. O almoço transcorreu sem mais incidentes, para o alívio da jovem, que pediu aos dois que se encarregassem da louça, enquanto ela retornava para seus estudos. A moça subiu rapidamente para o quarto, sem dar chance de resposta a nenhum dos dois.

Inu-yasha lavava e Souta enxugava e guardava a louça. Ambos estavam usando um avental branco. Apesar do episódio da máquina de lavar, eles se davam bem. Souta gostava da companhia do hanyou como se fosse um irmão mais velho. Inu-yasha, por sua vez, não podia negar que gostava do menino, talvez pelo fato de ser irmão de Kagome.

Enquanto o menino se virava para a mesa para pegar o restante dos pratos, percebeu que o gato ainda estava diante de sua tigela de ração intocada.

– O que foi, Buyo? Está ruim?

O hanyou estava tão distraído com a lavagem da panela onde Kagome havia feito o macarrão que sequer reparou na situação.

– Anda logo, Souta! Me passe o restante dos pratos. – Falou ele, sem ao menos olhar para trás, enquanto fazia um monte de espuma na pia com a ajuda do detergente e da torneira aberta.

– Mas o Buyo não quer comer...

– Não quer comer? – O hanyou largou o que fazia e voltou sua atenção para o menino e o felino. Ele foi até a tigela de ração, se agachou e deu uma cheirada na comida.

– O que está fazendo? – Perguntou o menino, estranhando a situação.

– Apenas vendo se a comida dele não está estragada. – E antes que Souta pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Inu-yasha pegou uma porção da ração e colocou na boca, provando-a. – Argh! Que gosto horrível! Não é à toa que ele não quer comer! – Limpou a boca com a parte de trás da mão direita.

– Eca! Mano-cachorro, que nojo! – Exclamou o menino com os olhos arregalados. – Não se deve comer ração de animais.

– Hã... Por que não?

– Por que faz mal!

– Mas se faz mal, não seria melhor dar outra coisa para ele comer? – Perguntou o hanyou confuso.

– Ah, mano-cachorro... Só faz mal para pessoas, não para o gato. O Buyo não quer comer provavelmente porque enjoou do sabor.

– Enjoou do sabor? – Encarou o gato. – Você é muito cheio de frescura, sabia? – O felino lançou para ele um olhar curioso, com a cabeça meio de lado, e deu um miado. – Ah, pare com essa miadeira e coma logo!

Souta colocou a mão na testa e fechou os olhos, enquanto balançava levemente a cabeça de um lado para o outro. "Não acredito que ele esteja falando com o gato!" Reparou que Inu-yasha estava recolhendo vários restos de macarrão das tigelas da mesa.

– O que está fazendo?

– Mudando o sabor da comida dele, oras! – E colocou aquele macarrão na tigela, misturando-o com a ração, que o gato mais que prontamente começou a comer. – Você tinha razão. Ele só queria algo diferente... – Voltou sua atenção para o menino, que estava de braços cruzados e com uma cara aborrecida. – O que foi, Souta?

– Gatos não devem comer comida de gente! Ele vai passar mal!

– Pelo menos agora ele está comendo!

– Ah, mano-cachorro! Do que adianta ele comer se for para passar mal?!

E, ignorando a observação do menino, a audição do hanyou captou um som estranho.

– Que barulho é esse? Parece... – Voltou sua atenção para a pia. Em sua distração, ele havia esquecido a torneira aberta e a pia, que acabou entupindo por causa dos restos de comida da panela que ele havia deixado dentro dela, transbordava água sem parar. – ...água!

– Ai, a mana vai ficar uma fera com essa bagunça! – Exclamou o menino, levantando os pés, um de cada vez, tentando escapar da água que tomava cada vez mais conta do piso da cozinha.

"Maldição!" Pensou o hanyou, enquanto corria desesperado para fechar a torneira. Em seu desespero, acabou quebrando-a, ficando com um pedaço na mão. "Que ótimo..." A água jorrou com mais força, alagando de vez a cozinha. O gato assustado pulou sobre a mesa para se proteger, enquanto o menino subia em uma cadeira.

– Faz alguma coisa, mano-cachorro!

– Pare de reclamar, Souta! – Gritou o encharcado hanyou, com as mãos no cano, tentando conter o vazamento.

– É que você está estragando a cozinha da mamãe!

– Eu? A culpa é do seu gato idiota!

Enquanto os dois esbravejavam, trocando acusações, o gato permanecia sentado sobre a mesa observando curiosamente a situação. A água já havia passado para o corredor, chegando quase na sala. Então Inu-yasha teve a brilhante idéia de torcer o restante do cano, travando assim a saída de água. Foi quando o gato saiu correndo, cozinha afora.

– Pronto! – Colocou as mãos na cintura, assumindo uma posição arrogante. – Já consertei essa porcaria. – Gabou-se, voltando sua atenção para o menino na cadeira. Souta parecia um tanto assustado. – Deixe de frescura, Souta. Já resolvi...

Com a cara enfiada em seus estudos, a jovem sequer imaginava a confusão que se passava no andar debaixo. Assustou-se quando o gato entrou rapidamente em seu quarto e pulou em seu colo, com as patas molhadas.

– Ah, Buyo! O que foi? – Foi quando um barulho de explosão chamou-lhe a atenção. O susto foi tamanho que ela agarrou-se ao gato, espremendo-o. – Mas o que foi isso? Até parece que estão demolindo a casa!

Ela largou o gato e desceu correndo as escadas para se deparar com um corredor alagado. Por sorte havia um degrau para a passagem da sala, o que impediu que a água lá chegasse. A jovem então seguiu até a cozinha. Souta ainda estava sobre a cadeira, de cócoras e com a feição mais desanimada do mundo. Inu-yasha estava sentado sobre o que sobrara da mesa de jantar, de braços cruzados. Apesar dos cabelos lambidos sobre o rosto, percebia-se seu ar furioso, enquanto recebia um jato de água contínuo. No lugar da torneira havia um enorme buraco por onde água jorrava. Ele havia torcido demais o cano, que não agüentou a pressão da água e estourou, arrancando também um pedaço da parede. A força do jato de água o desequilibrou e ele caiu sobre a mesa. Agora sim, era uma obra de arte.

– Uhhh! Mas será possível! – Exclamou ela, com os braços retesos ao longo do corpo.

– Kagome, eu posso explicar... – Começou o hanyou. – A culpa é toda do gato!

Ela ficou atônita com aquela declaração.

– Do Buyo?

– Ele me distraiu de propósito! Se não fosse ele, nada disso teria acontecido! – Argumentou ele, enquanto usava as mãos para afastar os cabelos ensopados do rosto. Aquela situação tornou-se um tanto inusitada para ela, que não resistiu e caiu na gargalhada. – Qual é a graça, Kagome?

– Ai, Inu-yasha... Você precisava ver a sua cara... – Ela mal conseguia se conter e começou a se retirar da cozinha.

– Mana! Aonde você vai?

– Ligar para o encanador e desligar o registro de água. Você e o Inu-yasha tratem de puxar toda essa água para a lavanderia.

O menino e o hanyou ficaram atordoados com a reação fora do comum da jovem.

– Hum... O que deu nela? – Os dois se perguntaram.


End file.
